Fall-Back Friend
by pinkieponk
Summary: After the last Christmas DA meeting, Ginny interrupts Harry and Cho in the middle of a passionate goodbye. On a spur of courage, Ginny stops a blooming relationship. But how will Cho feel about this? And how will *Harry* feel about this? Long Hinny one-shot. Rated T just in case! xx


**Hi! I know it's soon to be posting another story, but this is just a really long one-shot I thought to upload to give you some sort of amusement. Keep in mind that I wrote this a while ago thereby it may not be very...good. Anyway, onto the story. I don't own Harry Potter, as always!**

* * *

**Fall-Back Friend...**

Ginny Weasley could hear faint voices coming from the Room of Requirement and she knew she was going to regret going back for her sweater later. She knew neither Harry Potter nor Cho Chang had left and judging from their actions towards each other they would be "getting friendlier". She drew in a deep breath, squared her shoulders and plucked up her Gryffindor courage, heading bravely back in.

Her stomach twisted in disgust and jealousy as she entered the room. As predicted, Harry and Cho were kissing rather passionately and yet, from their embrace, it looked as though Cho had come onto Harry.

'Slutty bitch,' thought Ginny sourly. She had stolen Harry from her and now she was latching herself onto him. Well, now it was payback time.

She coughed loudly and the couple broke apart with a large jump on both of their behalf. Harry was blushing faintly and looked highly embarrassed and Cho looked about ready to strangle her.

Ginny smiled sweetly at them both.

'Sorry, I forgot my sweater,' she said, walking over to where it was still hanging in the corner of the room.

When she turned again, Harry was looking at her very strangely and Cho looked like she would like nothing better than for Ginny to die a painful death.

'No, you didn't. You left it here on purpose,' she said icily.

Ginny raised both of her eye-brows.

'And why would I do that?' she replied just as coolly.

Cho sniggered.

'Oh, come on. We all know about your crush on Harry. You were just being a jealous little girl,' she sneered.

Ginny's temper flared. Sure, Cho can accuse her of many things and she won't rise, but when she's called little, that's when she gets really annoyed.

Harry seemed to sense it too, as he backed away from her, smirking faintly. Ginny didn't notice his expression, however. She pulled her wand out and pointed it at Cho.

'And you were just being a slut, crawling all over Harry like you actually like him. I, for one, know that you're just with him to get over Cedric. You're using him,' she said heatedly.

Cho blanched and Ginny knew that she had struck base.

'I'm not! How dare you talk to me about Cedric!' she cried, her eyes tearing up.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

'And now, you're going to cry just like always. You need to grow up, Chang,' she said cruelly.

Cho blinked a few times and pulled out her own wand.

'At least I'm not a poor ginger with a lame family. If you think about it, who would Harry prefer to go out with?' she said.

Ginny was about to start shouting when there was a loud crack and Cho was sent flying backwards. Ginny cried out in surprise and turned to the only other person in the room: Harry.

He had his wand pulled out and pointed at Cho, a lethal expression on his face. He seemed to realise what he had actually done and he turned to Ginny looking highly perplexed.

Cho made a noise of pain in the corner of the room and Ginny turned her attention to her. She got up slowly, blood trickling down from her raven hair.

'Harry, what did you do?' asked Ginny a little panicked.

'I-I don't know,' he whispered.

Cho looked at him heatedly.

'I know. You clearly like Weaselette and so you chose her over me! Whatever, but for the record, I dumped you,' she said before turning and storming out of the room.

Ginny shook her head and turned back to Harry. He looked highly confused and he had turned to look at himself in the mirror-wall.

'Harry?' Ginny approached him slowly.

He turned in a flash and looked at Ginny intensely.

'I-I have to go,' he whispered, before running from the room.

Ginny stared at his retreating figure in confusion. Did she say something wrong? She continued after him, feeling very downcast and she couldn't help but think what would have happened if she hadn't gone back for her sweater...

* * *

_**Harry**_

Harry ran from the Room of Requirement as fast as he could, his thoughts a mess. Once he was far enough away, he slowed down and leant against the wall, breathing heavily.

What had just happened? One second he was kissing Cho (shudder) then Ginny walked in and interrupted. Strangely, he felt very guilty about letting her see him kissing Cho. Cho had accused her of being a "jealous little girl" and Harry knew that she had crossed the line. Ginny had taken out her wand and Harry felt an odd sense of pride at her temper, but he couldn't tell why. Ginny then accused Cho of using him which Harry knew, once she had said it, that it was true. Ginny had mentioned something about Cedric and predictably Cho started crying. Ginny said that she was, as usual crying, and Harry couldn't help but agree. She then said, "grow up Chang" and Cho had said something that had made Harry more furious than he had ever been in his life. She called Ginny a "poor ginger with a lame family". Before he knew it, Harry was pulling out his wand and shooting a non-verbal 'stupefy' spell straight at Cho.

Harry had no idea what came over him. He had been so furious when Cho had offended Ginny and something just clicked. He found that he hated Cho for offending Ginny and he felt ashamed that Ginny had found him kissing Cho. He felt he had cheated her in some way, though he couldn't really fully describe what he felt.

He knew he had offended her when he had left suddenly, but he didn't know what else to do.

Hearing footsteps, Harry got up and resumed walking at a quickened pace. When he reached the common room, he found Hermione and Ron and sat down by them. He leant back heavily and huffed mightily.

Hermione looked up from her book warily.

'Is everything all right, Harry?' she asked.

Harry nodded his lie.

'How'd it go with Cho?' asked Ron, grinning.

Harry frowned deeply.

'Horrible,' he said in a way that urged Hermione and Ron not to press him further.

The portrait hole opened suddenly and Ginny entered, looking slightly flushed. She caught Harry's eye with a frown before heading straight up to her dormitory.

Harry sighed. Right now, he was experiencing yet another unexplainable feeling; he really loathed it when Ginny was in a bad mood with him.

'What was that about Harry?' asked Hermione warily.

Harry turned sharply to her.

'Why don't you go and ask her?' he snapped.

Hermione looked at him reproachfully.

'You know, I'd really appreciate it if you didn't take your temper out on me, thanks,' she said.

Harry hung his head.

'Sorry,' he said lowly still feeling annoyed, but now slightly ashamed with himself.

'It's perfectly ok,' replied Hermione in a dignified voice, 'and if you won't tell me, then fine. I will talk to her about it.'

Harry's head snapped up.

'Could you tell her I'm sorry?' he asked shakily. If he wasn't allowed into her dorm to apologise, he would send it on with someone who was.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

'I don't know what for, but yes Harry. Okay,' she said before she stood and ascended the stairs.

Surprisingly, Ron was oblivious to it all...

* * *

**_Ginny_**

When she had entered the common room, Harry had been there. He had caught her eye with a seemingly angry look which had her retreating to her dormitory. She flew through the door and flopped face-first onto her bed. She had absolutely no idea what she did wrong to make Harry flee. He was the one who shot a spell at Cho.

'No,' she thought firmly, 'I shouldn't be blaming him. It was all that bitch Cho's fault.'

After a few more minutes of brooding, Hermione appeared demanding to know what happened. Ginny told her everything and by the end, Hermione looked thoroughly surprised.

'Oh. Wow. Sounds like Harry was a tad bit annoyed with Cho for offending you,' she said smugly.

Ginny frowned.

'That's what I thought too, but, why would he care? He hasn't really paid much attention to me until now,' she replied.

Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment.

'Oh, and he also wanted me to tell you that he's sorry. I guess for running away from you,' she said, frowning slightly.

Ginny's shoulders slumped but she felt a little better.

'Hermione, I think I'm going to go to sleep now,' she said quietly, keeping her head bent.

Hermione frowned slightly and sighed.

'Okay, Ginny,' she said before standing up and heading out the door.

Ginny stood too and got changed slowly into her pyjamas.

Her main thought before letting sleep claim her, was that she was not looking forward to facing Harry the next day...

* * *

The next morning, Ginny woke late and she didn't get down to breakfast until ten o'clock.

When she reached the Great Hall, Ginny spotted some of her year mates and sat down next to a blonde girl named Rachael.

'Morning Ginny. You're down late,' she said cheerfully.

Ginny scowled at her.

'I slept late,' she said bitterly.

'You didn't even go to bed very late,' Rachael pointed out matter-of-factly.

Ginny blushed. She hadn't mentioned that she had been having quite a nice dream that included Harry and her in a very appealing situation. She had, however, been very reluctant to let it go, so she let herself sleep late.

Rachael seemed to know what she was thinking.

'You had another dream about Harry?' she asked scrutinisingly.

Ginny nodded slowly.

Rachael sighed.

'Honestly, Ginny. When are you going to get over him?' she asked none too kindly.

Ginny's shoulders slumped. Even she didn't know that answer to that question.

'Honestly, Rae, I'm trying,' she said in a defeated voice.

Rachael rolled her ice-blue eyes.

'Oh, I know what you need to do!' she cried, smiling suddenly.

Ginny raised an eye-brow. Rachael's ideas were usually less-than-rational.

Rachael sighed.

'You're always so negative! I was just going to say that you need to get a boyfriend to take your mind off him.' She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Ginny instantly felt guilty. Even though she meant nothing to Harry, she couldn't help but feel like she was cheating him every time she thought about another guy.

'I can't,' she said defensively.

'Sure you can! Look, I know for a fact that Dean Thomas likes you. Why don't you ask him out?' asked Rachael.

Ginny frowned. Dean was a tall, dark Gryffindor in Harry's year and, although she didn't know much about him, he seemed like a nice guy.

'I don't think that's how it works. Doesn't the guy usually ask out the girl?' replied Ginny.

'Yes, but honestly, that's old school! Just suck it up, and ask him!'

Ginny bit her lip, still feeling guilty.

'Honestly, Rae. I can't,' she said.

Rachael scowled at her.

'Fine. But don't blame me if you end up alone,' she said defiantly.

Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes.

'I'm going to go play some Quidditch, if you want to come,' she said gloomily. Ginny knew that if all else failed, a little Quidditch would cheer her up.

Rachael made a face and shook her head vigorously.

'Urgh. No. Much too sweaty,' she said before jumping up and flouncing off. Ginny sighed dejectedly. All of her friends tended not to like Quidditch.

Ginny turned to see Hermione striding towards her.

'I don't suppose you want to play Quidditch with me?' asked Ginny.

Hermione frowned.

'No, thanks. I'm rubbish,' she replied before sitting next to Ginny.

Ginny sighed.

'Of course, now what is it you want?' she asked.

'I was just coming to say goodbye to you; I'm headed off to the library right now,' smiled Hermione.

Ginny nodded and watched as Hermione left through the great wooden doors. She then got up and walked quickly up to Gryffindor tower. Once there, she grabbed her Nimbus 2002 (a gift from Fred and George, though she had no idea where they got the money from) and exited again, meeting no one until she got to the pitch.

At first she couldn't make out who it was on the broomstick, but at a closer look she recognised the unruly mass of jet-black hair.

'Harry?' she called out loudly.

Harry slowed and landed beside her, his emerald eyes alight with the rush of flying. It was the same feeling Ginny experienced when she was on a broom.

'Hello Ginny,' he said, seemingly forgetting about the previous night.

Ginny decided to let it go too.

'That was some nice flying,' she complimented him.

Harry blushed a little, but smiled wider.

'Thanks. You going to fly too? If you want I could teach you,' he said quite modestly.

Ginny let her mischievous side come out and decided to awe him. She smiled at him genuinely.

'You'd really do that?' she asked him quietly.

Harry looked mildly shocked.

'Of course, why not?' he questioned.

Ginny just shrugged.

'Okay, well, do you want to show me what you can do and we'll go from there,' said Harry, smiling.

'Okay, but I'm warning you. I'm nowhere near as good as you,' she said. It was probably true.

Ginny walked out onto the open pitch. She took in one breath of the grassy air and she immediately felt at-ease. She then suspended her broom at the right height and mounted it.

As soon as she kicked off from the ground and the wind rushed through her hair, Ginny felt a jolt of adrenaline. She took in another breath and leaned down on her broom.

It jolted forward and she laughed out-loud. She hadn't flown for a while and she had forgotten how amazing it felt.

The wind blew over her face and she flew higher into the stands. Seeing an apple tree near the goal-posts, she dropped down a few feet and picked one right off. She then flew back up to the goal-posts, aimed quickly and threw. The apple flew straight through the goal and Ginny was quick as lightning, on the other side, waiting to catch it again.

She caught it in her left hand and did a double loop in victory. She then flew as fast as she could towards Harry and landed neatly beside him.

He was staring at her, gob-smacked. Ginny just grinned widely at him.

'So what did you think?' she asked innocently.

Harry's eyes widened but he quickly recovered himself.

'Ginny! That was bloody brilliant! Why, in Merlin's name, have you never told me you could fly so well?' he asked passionately.

Ginny smiled shyly.

'You never really asked,' she shrugged her shoulders.

'But surely, I would have heard from your brothers?' he asked incredulously.

Ginny shook her head.

'No. I never told them. I used to have to sneak out every morning and ride on their brooms. Recently they have found out and I think Fred and George are the only ones that think I'm strong enough to handle it; I'm always being treated like a child in my family,' she ended sourly and suddenly Harry understood her objection to being called little.

Harry nodded and slowly a smile crept onto his face.

'Ginny, you have to try out for the team. I don't know if you've heard, but Alicia resigned because she did her head in last match. There's a Chaser spot open,' he said, grinning wildly for some reason.

Ginny nodded. She knew, of course she knew. She had been trying to work up the nerve to attend the tryouts the next Saturday.

'Do you really think I'm good enough?' she asked quietly.

Harry looked at her incredulously.

'Good enough? I don't think I've ever seen anyone play that brilliantly in my life,' he replied unthinkingly.

Ginny herself replied without realising what she was saying, 'Then I take it you haven't seen yourself play?'

The realisation of what they had both said sunk and they looked away quickly, red tainting both of their cheeks.

'Thanks,' they both said at the same time, causing the awkwardness to evaporate, replaced by humour.

When they had stopped laughing, Harry looked intensely at Ginny. Ginny's heart sped up and she almost took a step back at the beautiful fire that ran deep in Harry's eyes.

'Ginny, I want to apologise fully for running away last night. I wasn't thinking straight and I was highly confused about what I had done. That's still no excuse, though. I'm sorry,' he said gently, but passionately.

Ginny's heart tugged at Harry's apology and, without thinking at all, she threw her arms around his neck, giving him a tight hug.

Harry froze and Ginny realised what she had done. She let go quickly and looked down at the ground, her cheeks burning. Was it just her, or did the sun suddenly get hotter?

When her blush cooled, Ginny looked up to see Harry staring at her once more. She immediately felt bad, as she knew that Harry wasn't a big fan of close contact, or any contact at all for that matter.

'Sorry,' she said quietly.

Harry looked at her, confused.

'For what?' he asked.

'For hugging you,' replied Ginny.

Harry realised that up until now, he had been quite clear that he didn't enjoy contact. He wouldn't let on, however, that having Ginny hug him was quite enjoyable.

'Oh, right,' he nodded, 'It's okay.'

Ginny smiled slightly and found herself looking into Harry's shining eyes again. They were a lovely shade of emerald green and Ginny savoured the colour knowing all too well that it was rare. Harry's eyes changed with his mood and nowadays he tended to be in a bad mood. Ginny had become accustomed to the dark, mossy green they were almost all the time now.

She was surprised that Harry was looking at her with such intensity. Until recently, he had barely paid much attention to her. Ginny knew that she could easily get lost in Harry's eyes and she felt herself leaning into him.

Ginny soon realised what she was doing and she looked away quickly, blushing.

'So, you, er, want to play match with me?' she asked tentatively.

Harry grinned. 'You're on.'

* * *

Playing Quidditch with Harry was epic. He was fantastic, but due to Ginny's years of sneaking out and playing on her brothers' brooms, they were around about the same level. By the end of the day, the score was 33-30, to Ginny. She knew Harry would have won, had he not been so... distracted. She couldn't for the life of Merlin piece together what was going on with him. Although it didn't affect his playing or mood much, Ginny, who had spent years watching his every move, could easily tell the difference. Once back in the common room, Harry excused himself and disappeared off to his dormitory. Ginny had gone and sat with her brother, much to his delight, and asked him about Harry's actions lately.

Ron scowled.

'No, I have not noticed anything different about him. Why do you care anyway? And don't you have someone else you can bug?' he has asked cruelly when she mentioned it.

Ginny made a face at him before going to sit with Amelia, another girl in Ginny's year.

'Amelia, do you think I should try out for the Quidditch team?' asked Ginny nervously.

Amelia smiled kindly at her.

'Well, I have never really seen you play, but I think it'd definitely be worth a shot. Plus, if you made it, you'd get to spend more time with Harry,' she added just low enough for Ginny to hear and waggling her eye-brows.

Ginny laughed whole-heartedly at her until tears were forming in her eyes.

'Don't ever do that again. It's looks really strange on you,' she said in between laughs.

Suddenly Amelia's eyes widened and she beamed at Ginny before taking out a piece of parchment and scribbling something down on it. She handed it to Ginny with a smile.

'Those are the names of the books I want for my birthday. Sorry it took so long for me to give them to you,' she said with a very subtle wink.

Ginny nodded. 'Thanks.'

She then looked at the parchment. Amelia had written:

_Don't look now, but Mr. Hottie is looking at you._

Ginny bit her lip to stop herself from laughing at Amelia's reference to Harry. She felt so tempted to just turn around, but she knew as soon as she did, Harry would look away.

Ginny felt elated, though, at the thought that Harry was looking at her and she beamed at Amelia.

'Are these really all you want?' she asked, playing along with her and folding up the parchment.

Amelia nodded thoughtfully, playing her part perfectly.

'Yes, well, I'm pretty sure I'll be getting more from my parents,' she said.

Ginny smiled as she stuffed the parchment into her bag. She would burn it later.

'Hey, Amelia? Do you mind if we get off the subject of books for a while? I still need to finish my homework and your giving me a really guilty feeling,' she said.

Amelia laughed.

'Okay, but sooner or later this is going to affect your grades, young missy,' she said, mocking stern.

Ginny laughed and shook her head. Suddenly, the rubber band that was tying her hair up, snapped and her hair fell around her face.

Ginny scoffed.

'Stupid cheap, band,' she said, turning to see where it had fallen. Ginny gave a small noise of surprise when she saw Harry standing there holding out the broken rubber band. She could hear Amelia's muffled laughter as hid her mouth with her hand.

Ginny reached out shakily and took the band.

'Thanks Harry,' she said, glad her voice sounded less shaken than she felt.

Harry nodded and smiled slightly, 'Not a problem. Amelia.'

'Hey Harry.' Amelia grinned at him.

Harry nodded again before he turned and sat back down next to Ron.

Amelia turned to Ginny, one eye-brow arched.

'Is he always that reserved?' she asked in an undertone.

Ginny knew that the common room was not the best place to talk about that so she got up and stretched widely.

'I think I'm going to turn in early tonight, Amelia,' she said.

Amelia nodded.

'Okay, Ginny. I'll be up in a minute; I'm pretty tired too,' she replied.

Ginny smiled at her and she walked to the stone staircase, taking them two at a time. At the top of the stairs, she had an eerie feeling that someone was watching her. She turned to see Harry, smiling at her from his seat by Ron.

Ginny smiled back and waved at him, before slipping into her dormitory.

It was only a few seconds before Amelia showed up, grinning.

'So apparently he's not always that reserved,' she said cheekily.

Ginny rolled her eyes, but smiled a little anyway.

'Yeah, you pretty much just answered your own question,' replied Ginny.

'Is it something I did that made him like that?' asked Amelia, walking to sit on Ginny's bed. Ginny made space for her and shook her head.

'No. He's only like that when he's around people he doesn't know too well. Otherwise, he's awesome to be around,' she explained, ending with a smile.

Amelia raised an eye-brow.

'If you say so,' she shrugged.

Ginny scoffed and hit her on the arm.

Amelia just laughed and shook her head.

'You really like him, don't you?' she asked quietly.

Ginny sighed and fell back on her bed.

'Like? Try love,' she said almost darkly.

Amelia looked down at her a little pityingly.

'I'm sorry,' she said softly.

Ginny sat back up.

'Don't be. You can't change his mind, and I'm certainly not to be letting go of him any time soon,' she sighed.

'Yes, well I couldn't help but notice him staring at you while you laughed. I know what I saw,' she said mysteriously.

Ginny's eye-brows knitted together.

'What does that mean?' she asked.

Amelia smiled.

'I didn't tell you, but there was something...in his expression. I only got a small glimpse, but it was pretty expressive. It was like he was savouring your laugh. I couldn't be sure, but it looked special,' she explained.

Ginny felt a small glimmer of hope, chipping away at the walls that she had built up against her real emotions for Harry but she pushed it away quickly.

'Really, Amelia. You can't tell me these things, then expect that I won't be hopeful,' she said bitterly.

Amelia shrugged.

'I was only telling you what I saw.' Ginny nodded and got up to retrieve her pyjamas.

'I really am going to bed, now,' she said. Amelia just nodded and Ginny slipped into the bathroom.

She had a quick shower and wrapped herself in a towel. She got changed quickly, and slid into her bed.

Sleep was inevitable, so soon Ginny found herself slipping into a heavenly unconsciousness.

* * *

Saturday came bright and early, with Ginny's nerves in a confused mess. She had decided to try out for Chaser and she had woken so early that morning, the sky was a dull grey.

She jumped out of bed and got changed quickly into some jeans and a red t-shirt with a strikingly white rose printed on it.

She flew down the stairs, her broom in one hand. She stopped suddenly when she realised that Harry was sitting in the same couch as the night before. With a jolt she realised he was asleep.

She crept silently to his side and sat by him. He looked so innocent and carefree, that she just had to savour his expression before waking him. She gently placed a hand on his arm and her fingers tingled slightly. She let her hand rest there for a few more seconds (she wouldn't ever get to touch him again, why not make the most of it), before shaking him gently.

'Harry,' she said gently.

Harry's eyes opened slowly and he blinked a few times before smiling at her.

'Did I fall asleep here?' he asked hoarsely.

Ginny couldn't help but smile.

'Yes. I'm sorry for waking you up so early,' she said.

Harry smiled at her and sat up straight.

'I don't mind,' he said, 'Want to go down to breakfast, you know, once I'm finished getting changed?'

Ginny beamed and nodded. She stood quickly and Harry followed suit. He smiled at her one last time, before striding to the spiral staircase, and taking the steps two at a time.

When he came downstairs, he was wearing some jeans and one of his emerald Weasley jumpers. Ginny thought it made his eyes stand out incredibly and she found herself smiling as she looked him up and down.

Harry himself had noted what Ginny was wearing and he concluded simply that she looked stunning in red.

'Ready to go?' she asked him.

He grinned and nodded. Ginny bent down and picked up her broomstick before heading out the portrait hole. She waited silently for Harry to catch up, before walking with him to the Great Hall.

'Harry, do you think I have a shot at getting on the team? Because I heard a lot of people are trying out,' she voiced nervously.

Harry smiled sideways at her.

'I think you are one of the most likely candidates for the position,' he said kindly.

'Really? Or are you just saying that because you think it's what I want you to say?' she asked scrutinisingly.

Harry laughed for a few seconds.

'That's exactly what I would have said to you, had it been the other way around,' he said, grinning. Ginny couldn't help but grin back. 'And to be totally honest with you, no, I haven't seen any of the others that are trying out, so I can't be sure, but I know from what I saw yesterday that they're going to have some tough competition.'

Ginny blushed slightly, but smiled anyway. Harry was being so nice to her of late.

Harry frowned suddenly and Ginny looked at him, worried.

'What's wrong?' she asked.

'I'm just wondering, did I offend Amelia the other day? I realise now that I was a little hostile,' he replied.

Ginny couldn't help but smile.

'No, don't worry. She gets that you are uncomfortable around people you aren't familiar with,' she said. Harry opened his mouth to protest, but Ginny cut him off. 'And don't even try to deny it, because we both know who would win in an argument.'

Harry just looked at her for a few seconds, before a grin stretched over his face and he started laughing heartily. Ginny couldn't believe how amazing his laugh sounded and she found herself joining in. Ginny realised that she hadn't properly heard Harry laugh in a long time and when the humour died down, she smiled widely at him.

'You should laugh more often,' she said gently.

Harry frowned slightly.

'Yeah, well, when your me, opportunities to laugh just seem to miss you,' he said bitterly. He clenched his left fist drawing Ginny's attention. There, shining across the back of his hand were the words,_ I must not tell lies._

Harry realised she had seen the scar and he tried desperately to hide it. Ginny had already seen it, though. She grabbed his hand quickly and drew it to her eyes.

'Harry, what is this?' she asked quietly.

Harry sighed.

'If I tell you, do you promise not to make a big deal about it? It'll only give her the satisfaction that I caved,' he said darkly.

Ginny frowned.

'Okay...'

'It's a quill Umbridge uses for my detentions. I write lines and it engraves them into my hand. I basically write with my own blood,' he explained.

Ginny shuddered.

'A Blood Quill.'

'You know what it is?' he asked.

Ginny nodded.

'Dad told me about them. They're a really old form of punishment. They were out-ruled, though, as it was made illegal to harm students.'

Harry frowned.

'So, it's illegal what she's doing?' he asked, wondering if she was going to suggest talking to someone about it.

'Yes. I understand, though, that you don't want to talk to anyone else about it. But, really Harry. You need to at least attempt to not get another detention,' she said softly.

Harry sighed.

'Thanks Ginny. I'll try,' he said, but he shifted guiltily.

Ginny sighed.

'You have another one don't you?' she asked.

'Yes. Tonight, tomorrow and the next night,' he admitted.

'Would you like to meet me afterwards?' she asked him gently.

He looked hopefully at her.

'Would you?' he asked.

Ginny smiled gently at him.

'Of course,' she said sincerely.

Harry grinned widely.

'Thanks,' he said before stepping forward to let Ginny go out before him. Ginny started and she realised that they had reached the grounds already. She stepped out into the sunlight and waited for Harry to catch up with her.

In a matter of minutes, they reached the Quidditch pitch. Ginny felt a swooping sensation in her stomach and butterflies erupted within it.

Harry noticed her tense up and he stopped, gently taking her hand.

'Don't worry. You'll be great,' he said softly.

Ginny took huge comfort in Harry's words and she felt the knot in her stomach loosening.

She gave his hand a gentle squeeze before letting go.

'Thanks,' she whispered.

Suddenly Angelina Johnson stepped into the crowd and called for everyone's attention.

'All right. I'm quite pleased with the turn-out and hopefully you guys will be up to standards. No pressure,' she said in a joking voice.

There was only a small amount of laughter and so she continued.

'I'm going to give you all some basic drills, before we start shooting. Ten laps around the pitch to start. Go!' she called.

Ginny gave Harry one last nervous smile before mounting her broomstick and kicking off from the ground. The wind rushed through her hair and Ginny felt instantly calm.

She was off in a flash and finished before everyone else. She landed, very much out of breath, but grinning anyway.

Harry beamed proudly at her and gave her a small wink. Ginny felt another swooping sensation that had nothing to do with nerves.

For the rest of the try-outs, Ginny played brilliantly, making amazing goals and out-flying everyone else.

By the end of try-outs, Ginny was practically glowing. She felt she had never played better in her life.

Angelina blew the final whistle and Ginny landed, a huge smile plastered all over her face.

'Great job everyone. Why don't you all get changed, and I'll decide while you do. Come back here as soon as you're done and I'll break the news,' she said before waving goodbye to everyone.

Ginny nodded with everyone else and entered the changing room in high spirits. She got changed quickly and walked back out of the changing rooms to find Harry, beaming at her.

'You played brilliantly,' he said simply.

Ginny grinned widely at him.

'Thanks. Thank I have a chance?' she asked worriedly. She hadn't really paid attention to how everyone else had played.

'Are you kidding me? You were one of the best players!' he said heartily.

Ginny smiled gently at him just as Angelina called everyone over again.

'Although a lot of you tried out, and it was a very hard decision, I have made my choice. I am pleased to tell you that our new Chaser is Ginny Weasley,' she grinned at Ginny.

Ginny smiled widely and Angelina approached her.

'You played great, Weasley. Be at practise tomorrow at ten,' she said before waving and turning around with everyone else.

Ginny waved back and turned to Harry who was giving her a brilliant smile. Ginny smiled back and threw her arms around his neck, not thinking again.

Ginny froze at her actions, and she was surprised when Harry brought his arms around her waist, hugging her back.

Ginny glowed on the inside and Harry gave her a small squeeze before stepping away.

'Congratulations,' he said softly.

Ginny smiled shyly at him.

'Thanks,' she said gently. She then gave him another, softer hug. Harry hugged her back for a moment before stepping back.

'We should probably get going. I still have a detention, remember?' he said grimly.

Ginny frowned, but gently placed a hand on his arm.

'Don't worry. I'll be there when you come out,' she reminded him.

Harry gave her another brilliant smile before the two set of together.

Unbeknown to them, Cho had seen everything and she was fuming with anger and jealousy.

* * *

When Ginny had entered the common room, she had been caught in a flurry of congratulations. She hardly acknowledged it, as she was too busy worrying about Harry's detention. She knew he did not want to tell anyone what was really going on, and Ginny respected that but she couldn't just stand by and let it happen.

It was when she was sitting by the fire while Harry was in detention, that the opportunity came to talk to someone about it. She was just staring into the fire when she thought she saw a face appear in the fire.

Ginny frowned, and blinked her eyes a few times. She sighed and let it go. Merlin she was tired.

But in a matter of minutes, it appeared again. Ginny got up and knelt by the fire, staring into it.

It was then that she realised she had seen the face of Harry's godfather, Sirius Black.

'Sirius?' she whispered.

There was a faint pop and Sirius' face appeared in the fire.

'Sorry Ginny. I was waiting for Harry,' he said, grinning.

'It's fine. How are you going?' she asked.

'Not good. It's quite lonely here with only Kreacher for company,' he sighed.

Ginny looked empathetic.

'I'm sorry,' she said, 'but, um while I'm talking to you, do you mind if I tell you something? Harry doesn't want to alert too many people, but it's quite horrible.'

Sirius frowned.

'What is it Ginny?' he asked, his voice thick with concern.

'It's Umbridge, the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher,' she began.

'The hag from the Ministry?'

'Yes. Harry's doing some detentions with her but the thing is she's using an illegal method. A Blood Quill.'

Sirius raised his eye-brows.

'Wasn't that ruled out years ago?' he asked.

Ginny nodded.

'Yes, but she's brought it back. I don't know what to do, because Harry doesn't want to worry anyone or give her the satisfaction that he has caved in and told someone,' she said.

Sirius sighed, but smiled anyway.

'Just like James,' he said fondly. 'But really Ginny, if he doesn't want to talk to anyone about it, it's his choice. If it hurts him too badly, try using Murtlap essence on it. There should be some down in the kitchens. You get there by-'

Ginny cut him off, 'Don't worry. I know how to get into the kitchens.'

Sirius raised his eye-brows again.

'Fred and George,' she explained. When continued to look appraising at her, she took on a very offended look. 'Hey, I've done my fair share of pranks. Just because I'm not what you might call, a typical prankster.'

Sirius chuckled good-naturedly and looked at her impressively.

'I'd love to hear about these pranks one day. For now, though, I think you ought to be going,' he said.

Ginny looked at her watch and leapt up: if she didn't leave soon, she would be late for Harry.

'Yeah, listen. Thanks Sirius. I'm sorry you didn't get to talk to Harry,' she said.

'Don't worry. I enjoyed talking to you. 'Bye Ginny,' he said and with another pop he was gone.

Ginny sprinted to the portrait hole and stepped out, running down the corridors. She made sure her footsteps were quiet, though she was still running, a skill taught the her by Fred and George.

When she reached the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, she stopped and leant against the wall, breathing heavily.

In a matter of minutes, Harry stepped out of the nearest classroom. He looked around the corridor nervously, as though he didn't think Ginny would really be there.

Ginny had concealed herself in the shadows, and so at first he didn't see her. He sighed dejectedly and started off down the corridors. Ginny leapt out of the shadows, directly in-front of Harry, covering his mouth in the process.

Predictably, he let out a cry of surprise, that was muffled by Ginny's hand.

He smiled weakly at her and she let her hand fall.

'How did it go?' she asked quietly.

Harry clenched his fists and winced in pain. 'Not good.'

Ginny frowned and gently took his hand again. The cut was fresh and droplets of blood were trickling slowly out of it.

'How much does it hurt?' she asked softly.

'Not much,' he said, but he winced as Ginny let his hand fall. Ginny sighed and took his other hand.

'Come on. I know what to do,' she said, pulling him down the corridor.

Harry frowned, but kept quiet. When they reached the kitchens, Ginny tickled the pear hurriedly and pulled Harry in.

A house-elf appeared and Ginny asked for two hot chocolates and a bowl of Murtlap essence.

The elf came back quickly and set his try down on a near-by table.

'Thank you,' said Ginny and the house-elf beamed at her, before bowing lowly and walking away again.

Ginny then sat Harry down and gently placed his hand in the bowl. She saw him sag in visible relief.

'Wow, that's great. Thanks Ginny. How did you know what to do?' he asked.

Ginny looked down at her hot chocolate and shifted in her seat.

'Please, don't be mad, but I talked to Sirius about it,' she said.

Harry frowned.

'Ginny, I told you I didn't want to give her the satisfaction. And when did you talk to him?' he asked.

'Just tonight. I'm really sorry Harry,' she said sadly.

Harry gaze softened.

'It's okay. I guess you needed to tell someone,' he said.

'Yeah, he seemed surprised, though, when I told him that I've pulled some pranks.'

Harry's eye-brows lifted and Ginny looked at him scoldingly.

'Not you too!'

Harry laughed.

'Sorry, you just seem so...'

Ginny raised her eye-brows. She knew he was going to say something along the lines of small, and he knew how much she hated that.

'Sorry, wasn't thinking,' he said, grinning.

Ginny shook her head, but smiled anyway.

'Typical guy.'

Harry laughed hard at this and once again Ginny realised how fantastic his laughter was.

By the time Harry and Ginny left the kitchen, both of them had finished three cups of hot chocolate. Harry's hand, although stinging mildly, was feeling much better and Ginny was surprised that she hadn't blushed once all night.

In the common room, Harry and Ginny sat down in-front of the fire.

'Thanks, Ginny,' said Harry warmly.

'For what?' asked Ginny.

'For tonight,' replied Harry. 'You really helped a lot. Would you meet me again tomorrow night?'

Ginny smiled warmly at him.

'Of course. Look Harry, I'm going to go to bed now. See you in the morning,' she said before standing up and stretching widely.

Harry smiled and nodded.

'Goodnight Ginny. Sleep well,' he said softly.

'You too,' she replied, an affectionate ring to her voice. Before heading up the stairs to the girls' dormitory, Ginny swore she saw Sirius' knowing grin appear once more in the fire.

* * *

The next day went quickly and Ginny's first Quidditch practise was very successful. Before she knew it, Ginny was saying goodbye to Harry, but not before he gave her something.

'Here,' he said, handing her a silvery cloth made of extremely light material.

Ginny gasped.

'Is this-?'

'Yes. It's an Invisibility Cloak. It was my father's. I want you to have it in case you get caught,' he said.

Ginny shook her head.

'No, I can't. It's too valuable.'

'Really Ginny, please. It'll ease my conscience,' he said pleadingly.

Ginny sighed.

'Okay Harry,' she said, taking the cloak. He then exited the common room and Ginny followed shortly after, throwing the cloak over the top of her. The feeling of her body being invisible was so strange, that she didn't fully take in the scent of the cloak.

When she did, however, it had such a powerful effect on Ginny, she staggered against the wall.

Under the cloak, it smelt strongly of the woody smell of a broomstick handle and something that she couldn't quite define, but it smelled very masculine and attracted Ginny to such a level that had her ripping off the cloak.

She told herself that she was being ridiculous and she put the cloak back on, taking in deep, calming breaths. Big mistake.

The scent assaulted her with such a force, it sent the corridor spinning. She placed a hand on the wall to brace herself. She then forced herself to breath normally.

_Typical_, she thought, _that I'm so affected simply by his scent_. She would not, however, succumb to the feelings that were threatening to break down her carefully built walls.

She walked along the corridor at a steady pace, only taking very small breaths. Still, as she came to the Defence Against the Dark Arts corridor, she had to lean against the wall and take off the cloak for a few seconds to regain control of her emotions.

Ginny threw it back over her and moaned. He smelled so damn good.

She slid down the wall and sat, breathing in heavily. Now that she was sitting, she didn't have to be scared of falling over due to dizziness.

She cast a quick silencing charm on herself as every time she took a really long breath, she couldn't help but moan out loud.

Ginny could only imagine how she would react if Harry ever came too close. It made her blush at the thought and instead she carried on savouring Harry's irresistible scent.

By the time Harry got out of detention, Ginny had laid her head back against the wall and was breathing heavily. The room was well and truly spinning now.

'Ginny?' whispered Harry.

Ginny lifted her head and removed the silencing charm quickly.

'Here,' she whispered, walking towards him and taking his hand.

She only realised it was his cut hand when he cried out in pain.

'Sorry!' whispered Ginny, pulling Harry under the cloak with her. Surprisingly, no footsteps came but Ginny still kept Harry under the cloak just in case.

'Let me see your hand,' she whispered. Harry held it up and she gently took his palm into hers. The cut was even deeper and the blood was creating a small pool on the floor. 'Oh, Harry.'

Ginny quickly removed her scarf and placed it gently on his hand. Harry winced but Ginny kept it on there.

'Sorry. The sooner we get to the kitchens, the better,' she said, pulling him along again.

When they got there, Ginny once again ordered some Murtlap essence and sat down with Harry.

When the bowl came, Harry sighed in relief when he placed his hand in it.

Ginny scowled.

'Evil woman,' she muttered darkly.

Harry nodded in silent agreement.

That night, Ginny and Harry somehow got to discussing the pranks that Ginny had pulled.

Ginny realised that Harry laughed more than she had ever heard him laugh and she laughed with him.

When it was time to leave, the two slipped under the cloak again, Ginny forgetting all about the scent. She breathed in and was assaulted yet again with his irresistible scent.

The room spun again and she immediately put a hand to the nearest stable object, which just happened to be Harry. He looked at her, concerned.

'Sorry. Just give me a minute,' she said breathlessly. After a few seconds of steady breathing, Ginny managed to get accustomed (ish) to the smell.

In the common room, Ginny carefully slipped from underneath the cloak.

'I'm going to go up to bed now Harry. 'Night,' she said, waving.

Harry took the cloak off and waved too, before she turned and stepped up to her dormitory.

Before going off to bed, Harry threw the cloak over himself again and smiled widely. It now smelled heavily of wild flowers, a scent he found highly attractive. Ginny. He breathed in deeply again, savouring her wondrous smell before retiring to his own four-poster bed.

* * *

The next night was pretty much the same except that Ginny had became more used to Harry's scent. She threw the cloak over her head and walked behind Harry until he got to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom.

He stepped in a silently closed the door behind him. Ginny stood by the door for a long time, before her legs began to ache. She moved to sit on a near-by stone bench and took in a huge breath. Although she had become accustomed to Harry's scent, the room still spun if she breathed in too much. Blood pounded in her ear-drums and she ripped the cloak off. She didn't, however hear the footsteps coming straight towards her.

Cho stepped around a corner and Ginny fumbled to put the cloak over her again. But it was no use: Cho had already seen her and was walking swiftly down the corridor. Ginny stood and glared her down.

''Evening Cho,' she greeted her stiffly.

Cho smiled sweetly at her.

'Hello Ginny. Why are you out this late?' she asked in a high-pitched voice.

'I was out for a walk. Why are you out?' asked Ginny back, her voice still formal and cold.

'I was actually just heading for the Ravenclaw common room,' she said.

Ginny looked at her suspiciously but let her guard down for a few seconds as she thought she had heard footsteps.

Quick as lightning, Cho pulled out her wand and pointed it at Ginny.

'_Stupefy_!' she screamed. Ginny was suddenly thrown back against the wall, hitting her head on the stone with a sickening crunch.

She was whimpering in pain, her head moving to her head and feeling something warm and sticky. Blood.

Voices were arguing now, but Ginny barely noticed. Her world was starting to dull out into a vague numbness. Even the pain had subsided.

She was vaguely aware that she was lifted, before slipping into a blissful obscurity.

* * *

Ginny awoke some time later in a very unfamiliar place. It was too clean and white to be her dormitory and with a jolt she realised she was in the hospital wing. She had only ever been in their once, and that was when she had just returned from the Chamber of Secrets.

The memory brought back a shudder and so Ginny focused on the body beside her and the bandages wrapped around her head. Wait a minute, bandages? Then everything came flooding back. Cho, the spell, hitting the wall...

She felt angry, sitting up with a jerk. But that sent pain shooting through her head and the room spun so slowly she laid back down. She'd just have to seek revenge on Harry's ex when she was feeling better.

But as to the body beside her.

The room was pitch-black dark, so she could only barely make out that it was Harry.

He had fallen asleep in a chair by her bed and his glasses were sliding off his nose.

Ginny stared at Harry and suddenly she felt a strong force, breaking down everything she had built up against her feelings for Harry. Everything came rushing out with such force, that she gasped audibly.

Everything she had ever felt for him came tumbling out of the fortress she had built and Ginny looked over at Harry.

'Harry, I need to tell you something, but I'm not sure I'm brave enough to say it to you in-person. I guess this is a start,' she whispered to him, feeling she needed to tell someone.

'I suppose I'll start from the beginning. When I was little, my favourite bed-time story used to be, the Boy-Who-Lived. My mum told me every night about how little Harry Potter, defeated the most powerful wizard in the world. I was awed and as it was, my first word was your name. When I got old enough to actually speak properly, I vowed to everyone who would listen that one day I would marry you. My family, of course, didn't believe me and I distinctly remember making a bet with Charlie about it.

'I grew up hearing your story, though as I got older the dream of marrying you became more like a fantasy and I pretty much gave up all hope of ever meeting you. Then, when Ron started at Hogwarts, and we were approached by a sweet, unassuming boy, I found that I was drawn to him. I told myself that if I didn't get Harry Potter, I would settle for someone like him instead. Fred and George surprised me when they came back and told me that the boy had actually been Harry Potter himself. Oh, Harry, you can't imagine how excited I was. I wanted to see you right away, but my mum stopped me, of course.

'Ron had some very exciting news, that year. Apparently he had become your best-mate and I was well and truly over the moon with happiness. It looked like I might end up marrying you someday after all. Word got around, and I heard that you had risked your life and faced Voldemort yet again. I have to admit, that I was petrified for you, but my view of you couldn't help but become even higher.

'When I turned eleven, and I received my Hogwarts letter, I was ecstatic, but not because I was getting to go to the best school of magic in the world, no. That was only a small part of it. Most of the happiness that came from it was that I would finally get to meet you, Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. Then suddenly, my brothers went missing and came back the next day with you.

I can't tell you how annoyed I was at them, the gits. They knew how much I wanted to meet you, and yet they didn't bring me. I'm still planning revenge for that one.

'I was totally unprepared and therefore, made a complete fool of myself in-front of you. I was acting so strangely, as I was usually the life and centre of our family. I was so embarrassed in your presence, that I made an idiot out of myself. I'm not even going to bring up the butter-dish.

'During that year, I found comfort in yet another famous Hogwarts student. I poured everything I felt for you out onto paper and in result I was possessed by the young Lord Voldemort. The valentine I sent you was a mistake, as it was simply a poem I had written in a notebook. My guess is that Fred and George sent it, the prats. I had once again managed to humiliate myself in-front of you and what was more I thought you were going to talk to Tom and find out that I was the one opening the Chamber.

'I found the diary, however, then I was suddenly left to die in the Chamber of Secrets. I couldn't believe how stupid I had been for not realising that he was actually Voldemort.

'Then you came to save me and though I don't remember what happened, I still savour the image of you, blood-stained and panting, holding a basilisk fang and telling me that everything was going to be okay.

Something changed, that day. You had already been a saviour and who I thought would be my knight in shining armour. However that day, you became much, much more than that. You became _my_ saviour and I vowed from that day on that I would get to know you for you, just Harry, not The Boy Who Lived.

'In my second year, you kept generally to Ron and Hermione and so I didn't have much chance to talk to you, not to mention you were being hunted by a mass-murderer.

'In my third year, your name was called out from the Goblet of Fire and I was out-of-my-mind scared for you. When Ron deserted you, I became closer to you and I felt proud to call you my friend. Then, the Yule Ball came, and I hoped desperately that you would ask me out. I even turned down Neville, in hopes that you were just shy and you would come around eventually. I waited in vain. I accepted Neville's offer two days away from the ball and I regret that decision now with my life. My feet still ache at the memory.

'The final task came and you entered the maze. I was biting my nails in anxiety that night and when you came out of the maze holding Cedric's lifeless body and claiming that Voldemort was back...

'The next summer, I can imagine, must have been torture for you, and by now I felt quite comfortable in your presence. I had locked up my emotions and almost fully given up on you. I even dated Michael for a very brief period. A little part of me, however, still hoped that when you came to Head Quarters, you would see me for me and not just Ron's little sister. After all, I had taken the time to know you for Harry and not who everyone thinks you are.

You didn't, however, and when my birthday passed and nobody spoke a word of it, I was furious. They were all too wrapped up in your hearing to realise how moody I was.

'When this school year came and you said that you saw strange winged horses pulling the carriage, I was a little worried. I have never told anyone, though, that I have been seeing them since I came back for my second year.

'This year went quickly and I noticed you were far more gloomy and reserved, not to mention completely oblivious to me. I was shocked as I had been your friend the previous year when Ron had accused you of putting your name in the Goblet and Hermione was too busy trying to get Ron to forgive you.

'I told myself that I was only your fall-back friend, there for when everyone else was against you. Sadly although the rest of the wizarding world was against you, Ron and Hermione remained by your side and so I was no longer any use to you.

'It was clear that you liked Cho and I tried my best to beat her at everything. I even managed to one-up her with our name for our Defence club. I'm proud to say the name was my idea.

'Christmas came quickly and I felt like I had never done so well in Defence Against the Dark Arts. You really are an amazing teacher Harry. And, well, you pretty much know the story from there. I am so glad I've had another chance to be your friend and I like to think that you enjoy being my friend too.

'The sad truth, however, is that I really don't like being your friend. I hate it. But not because I hate you, Harry. Quite the opposite actually. The thing is that I love you Harry. I tried desperately to ignore it, but I think my heart knew all along that it was no use. You are the one and only keeper of my heart and you will hold it in your hands until the day it stops beating.

'I want to be so much more than friends Harry. I want to be your girlfriend for a while and then I want you to get down on one knee and propose to me. I want to wake up every morning to you and one day even some children of our own. I love you Harry James Potter and I was crazy to think that I could deny it,' she finally finished and silence rung around her.

A single tear of relief rolled down Ginny's cheek and fell onto the bed. She bowed her head and wished silently that she would have the courage to tell him in person one day.

'I hate being your friend too Ginny,' came a quiet voice and Ginny's head snapped up to see Harry staring lovingly at her.

'How much of that did you hear?' she asked in a hushed tone.

'Pretty much all of it from, Harry I need to tell you something,' he admitted sheepishly.

Ginny blushed highly.

'Sorry,' she whispered.

Harry shook his head.

'Don't be. I have come to realise that I love you too Ginny and just for the record I think that was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard,' he whispered, getting up and sitting on Ginny's bed.

'Really?' she asked him incredulously.

'Really,' he confirmed.

Ginny was filled up with more happiness than she had ever experienced and she threw her arms around Harry's neck, bringing him in closer to her.

'I love you Harry,' she whispered.

'I love you too Ginny,' he replied, bringing his arms around her waist. Ginny pulled back a little and looked into Harry's eyes. There was so much love in them that Ginny leaned forward and pressed her lips against Harry's.

Fire burned through Ginny and she moaned softly. If she thought kissing Harry would be great, the real thing paled dismally in comparison.

When they finally broke apart, Ginny and Harry were both grinning like idiots. But they didn't care. They had now found each other and suddenly defeating the most evil and powerful wizard in the world seemed much easier as long as Harry had Ginny by his side.

* * *

**Like I said. ****_Really _****long one-shot. Also, please do be mindful of this story's weirdness as, like I said, I wrote this a while ago when I was still knew to fanfiction. Thank you all for reading this! I was just bored, really, so I posted this. Please, don't hate me for being a bad writer in this story. But do review. Love you all and see you in the next story xxx**


End file.
